


The American Hufflepuff

by stormbornbxtch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff/Gryffindor Inter-House Relationships, Who Knows?, a very very cute tiktok, depending on how this goes, enjoy, might be a series eventually, might put myself in this later on, oliver wood is underrated, this is based on a tiktok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch
Summary: Hey, so I saw this really cute tik tok and was like fuck it...let me write a fic of them because I totally ship this real person with a fictional character? Hope you like it.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Character(s)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 385





	1. Granger Seal of Approval

Quidditch was everything. It had always made sense, in some way shape or form. It had been more than a safe haven for Oliver Wood. It was home. 

Contrary to popular belief life hadn't been easy for him , not at Hogwarts and not outside of it. He was the son of a wizard and a muggle. His father had loved the game, he had played Quidditch all throughout his time at school. He had never been any good, usually an alternate for a far better player but it didn't stop him from loving it. He pushed Oliver, hard. To make his son the player that he could never be. From the moment he could walk on his own his father had forced a broom in his hand and told him to balance on it. At first he hadn't minded it, the bumps and bruises. But as time went on, he realized the only thing he and his father had in common was the game.

His mother however, she would have loved him even if he hadn't been utter rubbish at it. As much as he loved the early morning in the field with his father, training until every muscle in his body was completely sore, he loved the afters of it even more. The gentle kisses on his forehead from his sweet mother, the warm biscuits waiting on the table for him with her favorite herbal tea that soon became his favorite with time. 

His childhood was more than what most had, it was warm and kind to him even if he hadn't always deserved it's gentleness. Yet, warmth could only last so long before the cold came through. A month into the summer before his final year at Hogwarts, disaster struck. His mother and father had been in an accident, rendering his father paralyzed from the waist down and his mother a ghost of her former self. Instead of being the cared for, he became the caring. He missed the first three months of the seventh year simply because he didn't want to leave them under the watchful eye of anyone else. 

Still, his aunt had flown in from the states where his father had grown up in and forced him back to Hogwarts. He was grateful for her, she could've easily moved them all to where she was and forced him to Illvermorny. Home to some of the worst Quidditch teams in the world. He got chills just thinking about it. Dumbledore had been kind enough to let him return, even rejoin the team. Partly out of the kindness of his own heart and also because the Gryffindor team were utter shit without his guidance. 

On one condition however, he'd catch up with all the work he missed in every single one of his classes. Which was nearly impossible because who in their right mind could manage that much work on top of their current work and Quidditch practice and finals and well...the life that was to come. 

So after one week of complete failure, he asked Granger for help. Yes, she was years behind him but she was also one of the smartest people in their entire school let alone her grade. 

To which she promptly said no of course, despite how far ahead she was, she was not that far ahead. She then suggested a Hufflepuff girl he had never heard of. Apparently she got top marks in all her classes and was actually a seventh year like him. 

Her name was Erin. 

And honestly, he had no idea where to find her. He ended up turning to the Weasleys, who yes were also younger than him but they did know almost every person who walked these halls and weirdly enough...exactly where to find them? A bit suspicious but Oliver had learned it was better not to ask questions when it came to what George and Fred were up to. 

He found her sitting in the windowsill of the Hufflepuff common room, nose in a potions book and completely unaware of his presence. 

"Umm...hello." She jumped, like literally jumped at the sound of his voice and her book slipped right through her fingertips. Hitting the glass window beside her with a small thud. 

As utterly cliche as this is about to sound, the entire world shifted under her gaze. Oliver felt like an idiot, a fool to not have ever known who this girl was. This impossibly beautiful Hufflepuff with big hazel eyes, two piercings in her button like nose and rings wrapped around her fingers. 

She was...well she was...talking to him? Goodness, he hadn't heard a single word that she had just said had he? 

"I'm sorry what was that?" 

"Yo-you're Oliver Wood right?" 

That he was and yet...he couldn't formulate the words to say that. A strange noise crawled out of his throat and she laughed. My god, she laughed and it was one of the most incredible sounds he had ever had the privilege of hearing. He blinked, forcing himself to stop acting like a complete bugger and smiled. Gaze flicking from her to the ends of his robes and back. 

"Yeah, that's me. Erin right? The American Hufflepuff?" 

She cringed a bit, "Is that really what I'm known for? Being the American Hufflepuff." 

He laughed, nervously scratching the back of his neck hoping he hadn't offended her. 

"Well, that and also being one of the smartest girls in our grade." 

"Says who?"

"Hermione Granger actually." She laughed and god, he could fall in love with a laugh like that. 

"So I have the Granger seal of approval now do I?" She smiled, pretty and bright and you'd have to be and utter sociopath not to return the gesture. So he did, adding a laugh that had not been intentional and clearly gave away his nervousness along with it. 

"Yes, I find that it's one of the highest honors you can achieve at this institution." That was probably the lamest joke he had ever told and yet she laughed anyway. It was then that he remembered why exactly he was here. 

"Right so umm, speaking of that honor. Can I ask a favor?" 

Her eyebrows quirked, slight confusion seeping into her expression. 

"Yeah alright, anything for the 'Quidditch King of Hogwarts'." He laughed at that, if only that were true. 

"Anything?" He didn't realize what it sounded like until after he said it but lucky for him, she had a good sense of humor and laughed it off. 

"Well not anything." She emphasized.

"No of course not-" Oh god, he was blushing, "-I meant like, school wise. As in...be my tutor?" 


	2. Manifestations, not Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin reluctantly agrees to tutor Oliver, with a friendly nudge, and they spend way too much time in the library

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Oliver Wood, the Oliver Wood, the person you've been crushing on for years. Arguably one of the best keepers to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts tracked you down right? Like you, specifically. Then proceeded to ask you to tutor him in ALL his subjects. Which by some grace of the universe happens to be all your subjects this year too, meaning you would have to spend almost all of your free time with him and you're thinking about turning him down? Not to be rude or anything but are you bloody mad?" 

Well when she put it like that, it did sound pretty insane.

Erin was with Marisa, her closest friend in the whole world, at the three broomsticks. Enjoying their weekly Butterbeer and whatever else they wanted on the menu. It was the time when they got to catch up on all they missed that week.

Marisa was fierce, kind and compassionate. Yet, she was a Ravenclaw. The only reason they had gotten this close was by sheer chance when they ended up on the same boat on the ride to Hogwarts as kids. They were virtually attached at the hip after that despite their differing houses.

Unfortunately, that was hard to maintain this year with their schedules being the polar opposite of one another on completely opposite sides of the school. Sure, they could send all the owls they wanted but it wasn't the same. After two miserable weeks without each other, Marisa suggested this and ever since, seventh year has become a bit more bearable. 

"I have a lot going on with school and charm club." 

Marisa snorted at that, "since when?" 

Erin rolled her eyes at her, grasping her straw and slowly stirring. 

"Since forever. I do have a life of my own you know?" 

Marisa's smile fell, an expression of sympathy taking its place as she reached across the table and grasped her friend’s hand. 

"Erin, I mean this in the nicest way possible-", she started softly, "No, you do not have a life of your own. You're making up the worst excuses imaginable to avoid the possibility of being with the love of your life." 

Erin ripped her hand away, "who says he's the love of my life?" 

"You! Repeatedly actually." 

Erin lifted her straw and flung the drops of Butterbeer that hung on the end of it at my Marisa. "Oh fuck off." She mumbled. 

A small smile curled at the end of her lips bubbled at the expression that spread across Marisa's face when the drink hit her. Slightly staining her glasses and partly landing in the dreads she loved more than she did some of her family members. 

Marisa scoffed, taking off her glasses and wiping them against her shirt. "I'm going to ignore that because you're obviously having some lapse in judgement but I want to remind you of something.” She told her, before taking a napkin and running it through your hair. 

“This is the same Oliver Wood whose name you've been scribbling in all over your notebooks since you were thirteen. The same Oliver Wood that you learned all the ins and outs of Quidditch for just by the off chance he asked you about it . The same Oliver Wood who is the sole reason for your attendance of almost every Quidditch Game since first year. Just in case he looks your way in the stands. The same Oliver Wood whose schedule you memorized in fifth year so you could make sure you saw him as often as you-” 

“Now you’re making it sound like I’ve been stalking him for the past seven years.” Erin interrupted and Marisa rolled her eyes.

“Basically yeah, you’ve been obsessed with him for years Erin.” 

“Yeah but I got over that in sixth.” 

“Did you? Did you really?” Marisa questioned and Erin frowned. She didn’t say anything and that was all that validation the Ravenclaw needed. 

“Exactly and now, god herself is practically dropping him in your lap and you want to say no. It just...it's not making any sense." 

"I didn't say I want to say no, just that I was thinking about it." 

"Well stop thinking and start doing." Marisa urged her. 

"Okay listen, you are the last person on this planet who can say any of this to me after the Blaise situation, you know that right?" 

Marisa's smile dropped as she slumped back into her booth. 

"Those are...completely different situations." 

"They're exactly the same!" Erin shouted, instant regret filled her soul as random strangers looked over them. Marisa however, completely unaware of the second hand embarrassment she should have felt, felt no shame as she matched her friend’s exact tone. 

"Okay fine! Then learn from my mistakes! Tutor him and then he'll fall in love with your incredibly sweet and beautiful self and then propose to you after winning the Quidditch World Cup in front of millions. And you'll say yes, obviously, then the two of you will have a…?” She trailed off, waiting for the Hufflepuff to finish for her. 

“Come on Erin, I know you know this." 

"A wedding on the cusp of fall and spring." She mumbled in reply.

Marisa feigned deafness, hand wrapping her ear as her eyes squinted in confusion. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear." 

"A wedding on the cusp of fall and spring!” 

Erin could feel her cheeks heat as she registered her volume, sinking slightly deeper into her seat. 

"Exactly, then you'll have a bunch of babies like the Weasleys. But you’ll be rich and you’ll live happily ever after. And if not, at least you did a good thing right? You literally can't lose here so just...say yes." Marisa assured her and as nice as that fantasy sounded, it was just that. A fantasy.

“You’re so mean for feeding my delusions.” 

“Not delusions, love. Manifestations.” Erin laughed at that. 

“Alright fine, but what if he's like a total dick and not at all what I imagined?" Marisa rolled her at that being her main concern. 

“I’ve never heard anyone say anything bad about Oliver and so I don’t think you have to worry about that.” 

“Well you never know.” 

They both already knew.

"Or what if he's even better than you imagined? Was he a dick when you first met him?" Marisa asked, moving to take a sip of her beer.

"No but-" 

"No buts, you're saying yes. End of discussion." She told her, with a mouthful of Butterbeer and finality in her tone.

"Fine BUT only if you somehow convince Blaise to be your potions partner again." 

Marisa swallowed and bit her tongue, staring her friend down as she considered the proposition. 

"Deal." She said, holding her hand out for Erin to shake. After a beat of silence and false consideration, Erin took it. Sealing her fate and securing either a future of endless happiness with the man of her dreams or the embarrassment of trying to and failing miserably. 

What could go wrong? 

◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►

Oliver was completely out of it. 

He couldn't focus on anything or anyone all day. He was already behind in his classes and this was definitely not helping. Every time he tried to focus, his mind simply drifted right back to the day before in the Hufflepuff common room. To Erin's laugh, her smile, her voice and-god, he's lost it. 

"Oliver!" He blinked, pulling himself back to reality just in time to narrowly miss the bludger headed straight at him. Daydreaming about a perfect stranger was not the best way to spend practice especially when you were over fifty feet in the air. 

They were playing with some of the Slytherin team today. A little friendly competition to say the least, to make it more interesting they had mixed the houses and only the seventh years and a few of the sixth were on the field today. He might as well have been a fourth in the stands with how distracted he was. 

"Hey Wood." Oliver turned at the sound of his name to see Zabini fast approaching. It was strange resisting the instinct to fly away from him and instead waiting until he was at his side. 

"You're supposed to be the best keeper in the school. Act like it" He screamed over the rush of the wind as he raced past him. Oliver sneered, forcing himself to at least pretend he was invested in what was about to unfold.

Spoiler alert: they lost and Zabini wouldn’t stop giving him the evil eye. He already felt like shit for it, he didn’t need the input from a stuck up pure blood. Losing team had to gather the balls which meant the others watched him chase the balls around until he finally got them because they all came to a unanimous conclusion that since he was the reason for their loss, he should be the one to clean it up. All by himself. 

He was the last to leave the field, completely annoyed and frustrated not only at his team but also himself . He had played awfully, Zabini would never let him live it down and he still didn't know whether or not Erin was willing to help him pass. 

"You were amazing out there today." 

"I was complete shit-" He started only to stop himself once he recognized who he was talking to. 

"Erin?" He didn’t bother to fight the smile that spread across his lips at the sight of her beside him. 

"Yeah," she smiled softly, hands playing with the ends of her hair. "You sound kind of disappointed." 

Oliver came to a halt, turning to face her fully.

"No, never. I just, I wasn't expecting you that's all." He told her, hoping his tone had completely shifted into something warm and pleasant. 

"Yeah, I figured.”She laughed faintly towards the end as she looked up to meet his gaze. God, how was he ever supposed to play a decent Quidditch game again knowing she existed and could smile at him at any moment and render him completely useless. 

“So I thought about it and I can tutor you if you still want?" 

Oliver could feel his smile widen as the words left her lips. He was relieved to say the least, he got the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and spin her in the air for giving him the best news he had heard of an otherwise shitty afternoon. 

"Of course, I would love that." 

She smiled and shit, he was so fucked. “Okay umm, whenever you're free we can wor-"

"What are you doing now?" He hadn’t actually planned to study but if it meant he could keep her around for a little bit longer than screw his plans. 

"Oh um-nothing really, classes ended pretty early for me." 

"Perfect, I just have to shower real quick and we can head to the library." Erin seemed a bit surprised but nodded along nonetheless.   
"Yeah okay, that works." 

Oliver smiled, moved to her side so they could make their back to the school. 

"So do you do that often?" He found himself asking, curiosity getting the better of him. 

"What?" 

"Watch our Quidditch practices." Erin looked over at him, cheeks tinting peak at the question. 

"No, I mean, sometimes. I like the fresh air that's all." 

"Oh, so that's the only thing you like about it huh?" He smiled cheekily and Erin laughed, shoving him slightly. 

“Alright Wood, no need to get cocky.” 

“Not yet there isn’t.” 

◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►

"You're lying." 

"No, I'm not actually." 

"You've never actually had it? I can't even wrap my mind around that." He told her, Erin rolled her eyes at his dramatics. 

“Why do you sound so offended? It’s not that hard to believe. It's just never appealed to me." 

"You've been in Scotland half your life and you've never had haggis?" 

"I'm not sure what this has to do with the dark arts." Erin started, slightly turning away from him and back to the books that lied in front of her. They hadn’t talked about the dark arts for almost an hour at this point but neither one of them had been keeping track. 

"It has everything to do with the dark arts!" 

"Oh really?" Erin asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Well..not everything." He started only to be interrupted by Erin’s fit of laughter which made his heart soar and his stomach warm. They were in the corner of the library, having been there for god knows how long and at first it had been a strictly academic affair but then it wasn’t. The conversation had drifted past magical studies and onto other, far more interesting things in Oliver’s opinion. Somewhere along the lines, he had made it his mission to hear her laugh as much as he possibly could. They were huddled closely together in a lit corner. Most of everyone had cleared out by now except for the librarian and them. 

Their robes had been long discarded. Oliver sat a few inches away from her in a loosely buttoned t-shirt and his uniform trousers. Erin sat a few inches across from him in her chair and impossibly warm looking grey sweater and uniform skirt. A few strands of hair had come lose from her hair and she was...she was fucking gorgeous. He'd have to be both blind and idiotic to not notice it. 

Over the sound of her outrageously infectious laughter, he managed to stop himself from joining in with her and speak over the sound. 

"Erin, I am deadly serious right now. This is something you can't just go this long in Scotland without trying.” 

“Is it good?” 

“Oh no , it’s awful but still.” More laughter followed and Oliver smiled at the sight. 

“Still Erin, It's practically a crime that you haven’t figured that out for yourself yet?"

"Okay then get the handcuffs then." She told him once she had quieted down. 

"You know what Erin? I just might do exactly that." He laughed out, the realization of what he had just sinking in a second too late. 

"I mean, no not like that I just-" He started but Erin smiled, moving to place a hand on his knee to silence his rambling before it could worsen. 

“Calm down, I know what you meant. Don't worry, I kinda set myself up for that."

Oliver's gaze flickered to her hand resting gently against his leg. When he looked back up at her, all amusement had drained from her face. The light atmosphere had grown thick in the small amount of time it took for them both to realize what she had done. Still, she didn’t move her hand. 

"I should take you sometime. To try it." His voice was quieter and a lost more raspier than it had been just seconds before.

Erin nodded as Oliver moved closer. Without thinking, he moved to tuck the loose strand behind her ear. When he pulled back, they were so close he could see the eyelash that had fallen on to her cheek. He could make out even the smallest details of both her nose and lips. He could see the slight green in her hazel eyes. He could see her. And she was glorious. 

"So you'd take me? Really?” She whispered, tone just as soft as his. 

"Yeah, whenever you want. Just.." he whispered, leaning closer "...say," his hand moved from behind her ear. Gently caressing the soft skin that led from it to the end of her chin where he moved to hold between his thumb and pointer finger. Oliver watched as her eyes fluttered close, "...the word." He finished, only audible to the two of them. 

He moved to pull her in. Lips ghosting over one another. 

Oliver just barely began to shut his eyes when the loud slam of a book stack against the desk forced them apart. 

Their gazes quickly left one another and instead found Miss Pince who stood over them. Disgust etched into her face. 

"The library is closing now, you two have already missed dinner. You should be getting back to your houses. Leave the books that aren't your own." She instructed them with her shrill and deeply unpleasant voice. Both Erin and Oliver stood as she shuffled away to see if there were any other late night stragglers messing with her precious books. 

Oliver glared at her retreating figure before he looked over to see Erin quickly moving to obey Irma's orders. 

"God, I didn't even realize it had gotten this late." She said, more to herself than to him. He replied anyway.

"Me neither. Same time tomorrow then?" 

Erin froze, turning to face him. Oliver could still see the green. A slight smile spread across her lips as she nodded. 

"Yeah, same time tomorrow." 

With that, she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Oliver smiled to himself as she walked away. Lazily reaching for his own books to put away so he could make it back to the Gryffindor dorms before he could get any shit for missing curfew. 

"Did you mean it?" Erin’s voice rang through the room, clear as day as Oliver looked up at her, slightly startled. The surprise was replaced with an easy grin at the sight of her. He could look at her and talk to her for weeks on end and he doubted he would ever get tired of her presence. 

"Mean what?" He truly had no idea, he had been too focused on the proximity of her lips to really pay attention to whatever it was they were talking about. 

"The whole...taking me to try a haggis thing. Did you mean it?" She asked, hope clear in her voice. 

“You really want to?” 

“Yeah, could be both an awful learning experience and a fun time. That is...if I try it with you.” She didn’t meet his eyes as she said the last part in a slightly quieter voice but he heard her all the same. 

“Well then I meant, every bit of it. I don't think I've ever meant anything more in my entire life."

Erin looked back up at him, beaming as she bit her bottom lip in excitement. 

"Alright then, looking forward to it." 

And this time, she turned on her heel and left him staring after her. Dreaming of what might've happened if Miss Pince wasn't such a cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I age Blaise up so he and Oliver are the same age and Marisa may or not be my self insert, do not judge me. I'm having a lot of fun creating this. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for the nice comments, made me feel really good and helped with my motivation to write the next part. Part 3 coming soon.


	3. They Weren't Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin tries Haggis and contemplates where she and Oliver stand.

“Are you ready?” 

“No, not particularly.”    
  


Oliver laughed at that, warm and bright and Erin could feel the butterflies rush through her at the sound. He was so incredibly beautiful sometimes, it almost physically pained her. Everything about this moment felt like something she had dreamt up. From the cozy and home like atmosphere of the restaurant he had taken her to the slightly dim candle lighting. It all felt so...not platonic. 

Erin thought she had known every inch of the small village that was Hogsmeade but Oliver had proved her wrong when they turned the corner away from the Three Broomsticks and towards this place. He told her he had come here with family whenever his mother and father came to visit. It was nice knowing he had brought her somewhere that held so much importance to him. 

“I promise, Elvin’s has the best Haggis you can find near Hogwarts. You’re in good hands, love.” 

It was such a casual remark of affection and yet Erin could feel both her cheeks and ears warm under the nickname. Especially when it spilled from his lips, gruff Scottish accent seeming smoother than honey when he said it. 

“Love huh?” 

Oliver’s eyes widened, “It just-it slipped out.” 

Erin nodded, smiling a little to herself before reluctantly taking a spoonful of the unappetizing dish and holding it up to her lips. Oliver looked at her expectantly, clear excitement to see her reaction in his eyes. 

Despite the absolutely adorable look he held, she found herself raising her brows. It looked completely disgusting. 

“It’s not that bad, I promise.” He reassured her. 

With a sigh, she decided to trust his word and give in. Opening her mouth and closing her eyes tight as she braced herself for what she was about to put her taste buds through. 

The overwhelming disgust and complete rejection from her senses that she expected, never came. Erin’s eyes opened in surprised and a small smile spread across Oliver’s face at the expression change. 

“You like it?” 

She nodded, chewing a bit more before swallowing. 

“It’s so warm, it tastes like a sausage but not the same texture. It's hard to explain but it’s really good actually.” 

Oliver squirmed and shook his head, partly in disagreement but mostly in revulsion. “I absolutely hate the stuff. Always have, always will.” 

“Wow, and to think you consider yourself a Scotsman?”: She teased before taking another bite. 

“Aye aye now, just because I find Haggis repugnant doesn’t make me less of a man of my people.” Oliver defended and Erin laughed at his theatrics. 

“Oh really, prove it then.” 

He stared her down before a slow and mischievous smile made its way across his lips. After a beat of silence, Oliver sighed. 

“Alright then, you’ve really given me no choice.” 

Confusion replaced Erin’s teasing expression as Oliver stood abruptly from his seat across from her. 

“You should know that before my mother married my father, she grew up in a pretty traditional Scottish household. So much so that when she was a girl, she took lessons on the Scottish jig.” Her eyes widened in horror as she watched him get into position, mouth falling agape at the realization of what he was about to do. 

“Oliver, I was joking. You don’t have to-” 

“No, no. I must, you simply don’t challenge a Scotsman Scottishness?” 

Erin couldn’t help the shocked giggle that escaped her as the events that were about to play out sank in. He was insane, he was completely, utterly and irrevocably insane. 

“I-there’s not even any music.” 

Oliver scoffed at that, waving off her poor attempt to get him to stop before he could start. 

“I’ll be alright, my mother taught me well. ”    
  
“I take it back, you are the truest Scottish man I have ever met-” 

Her words caught in her throat the moment his feet began to move. His heels clicked hard against the wooden floor and honestly, she wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. The way both his arms and legs flailed on their own. The complete silence that followed in the small but once chatty restaurant. He looked deranged, absolutely mad. 

And it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. 

Erin covered her mouth to keep from laughing but that failed as soon as she noticed the complete and utter serious focus on his face. He was determined and my god, it was so...so...awful. 

She laughed and she laughed hard. For a solid two minutes at how utterly ridiculous this entire ordeal was. 

Oliver stopped halfway through her laughing fit but it was too funny to quit. He looked so foolish and it was the most entertaining she had ever witnessed. And she was a student at Hogwarts for goodness sake. She wished she could’ve captured the entire scene as it unfolded, slightly cursing herself for leaving her camcorder at home. This moment of absolute ridiculousness needed to be remembered. Commemorated even. 

“Alright, go on about your days.” Oliver announced to the rest of the room before turning back to Erin who could barely hear him over the sound of her obnoxious giggles. 

Oliver watched her turn a bright tomato red, as the tears gathered in her eyes. 

“My god laddie, it was not that funny.” He mumbled under his breath before taking a sip of his butterbeer but she was simply not listening. 

“It hurts.” she cried out, gripping her ribs as she continued about her fit. Her sides were going to be sore the next day but Erin didn’t have it in her to truly care. 

“It was so-so bad Olly. So bad.” 

“Olly huh?” 

That was enough to cause her to freeze and her fit to die down. Erin wiped away a tear before shrugging. 

“Yeah, it just slipped out I guess.” 

At that, he smiled and Erin couldn’t help but return the gesture. 

“Well, now that I’ve thoroughly embarrassed myself for your amusement. You wanna get out of here? There’s this hot chocolate place around the corner I want to show you.” 

Erin smiled, nodding in agreement as she moved her hair out of her face. 

Oliver reached into his coat pocket, pulling a few pounds from it and dropping it on the table before extending his arm across it and holding out his hand for Erin to take. After pulling on grabbing her bag, she did. Following him out of Elvin, laughter and warmth still freshly seeped into the atmosphere and their very bones as she did so. 

“Was that even a Scottish jig?” She found herself asking once they had left the establishment. Oliver’s hand slipped from hers, back into his pocket and a bit of her warmth had gone with it. 

“Honestly love, I have no idea. Been spending too much with the Weasleys if I’m being honest. Never done anything like that in my life.” 

Her laugh was loud and piercing in the evening and Oliver smiled at the sound. 

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He made a silent promise to himself that he would hear it come from her as often as possible tonight. A promise he would keep. 

◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know if it was a date’?” Marissa asked her. It was Saturday and they were once again holding their weekly butterbeer and whatever else they wanted on the menu. 

“I mean exactly what I said. We went right after our study session and barely made it home in time for curfew after we got hot chocolate but not once did he try and hold my hand again once we left Elvins. He didn’t try to kiss me as he dropped me off at the Hufflepuff common room. I just, I don’t want to assume anything that isn’t there and end up looking stupid. The whole night could have easily been just a friendly outing.” 

Marissa rolled her eyes at that, “yeah because I took all my mates out on a romantic evening after flirting with them constantly and almost kissing in the library. Come on Erin, it was anything but a friendly outing and you know it.” 

Erin sighed, “look I know it sounds ridiculous but we were studying earlier today and he was completely focused on the dark arts. Barely looked at me when it wasn’t to ask me a question. It was like he only wanted to focus on Snape and not...me.” 

“Well, you are his tutor and there is a quiz tomorrow. Plus Snape is a total hard ass. Just because he wanted to get his work done doesn’t mean he’s no longer interested in you.” 

To that, the overly stressed Hufflepuff sulked even more, “bold of you to think he was interested in the first place.” To that, Marissa threw a fry at her. 

“Erin...you can't possibly be this daft.” The Ravenclaw was always surprised at how others could psyche themselves despite the overwhelming logic and reason against their thought process. Erin included and frankly, it was getting exhausting just watching her mental gymnastics. 

“I know I know but think about it. He needed someone to tutor him right and maybe-” 

“Maybe nothing. He likes you. He flirted with you in your common room, he flirted with you again in the library and almost kissed you and then he took you for the most romantic thing you have ever experienced and because he chose to focus on studying today...you think he doesn’t like you anymore. Despite there being a quiz in Snape’s, I want to emphasize the fact that it’s Snape class by the way, tomorrow that he needs to pass if he has any hopes of not flunking the course.”    
  
Erin whined, dropping her forehead against the table in a melodramatic manner. 

“I sound insane, he’s made me insane.” 

Marissa breathed deeply, reaching across the table to gently pat her friend on the back. 

“Mmhmm babe, you’re overthinking it.” 

“I know!” She whimpered. 

“Tell me about you and Blaise. I need to stop thinking about Oliver for at least ten minutes.” 

Marissa smiled at that, “Well if you insist.” 

And as Marissa trailed off into her dreamlike state talking about the Slytherin boy who she had successfully regained as her partner this week. After successfully charming his partner so he wouldn’t be able to stand being in Blaise’s presence for the next couple of months, Erin’s mind drifted off to Oliver. 

They weren’t just friends. They could never be friends. Friends didn’t scribble Mrs. Oliver Wood all over their notebooks all throughout second year. Friends couldn’t talk for hours and have fleeting moments of way too much tension for either one of them to be able to make sense of multiple times. Friends didn’t almost kiss in a completely deserted Hogwarts library. Friends didn’t hold hands as they left a restaurant after causing an absurdly funny scene and then maintaining that human contact for almost a minute longer than necessary. .

Friends didn’t look at friends the way she looked at him. Or the way he looked at her. 

Of course they weren’t friends. 

Right? 

He had to like her. 

Well, he didn’t have to do anything. Oh god, this was going to drive her crazy. Oliver Wood was going to put her into an Asylum.

God, this would really suck if it was all in her head. 

“...and now Blaise has impregnated me and we’re expecting our first child in May.”    
  


“Huh?” Erin raised her head to meet Marissa’s flat and expectant gaze. 

“Is that the only thing you heard come out of my mouth in the past few minutes.”

Erin could’ve lied and said no but she was a shitty liar and the Ravenclaw could read her as easily as she could anyone of her numerous, numerous romance novels. 

“Yes, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, I get it. If I didn’t know where I stood with Blaise after all that then I probably would act the same way.” She told her before taking a sip of her butterbeer. 

“He’s going to be the death of me. I caught myself doodling his name on my Herbology notes like I was a first year again. The idea of him that I dreamed up in my head is nothing in comparison to who he actually is. Like Mar, he is...so sweet and funny and smart. Yeah, he’s good at quidditch but he’s so much more than that you know?” She gushed.

“No I don’t, but you clearly do.” She told her in a rather suggestive way. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh nothing, you’re just falling in love with him aren’t you?”   
  


Erin raised her brows, slightly baffled at her friend’s words. 

“It’s been like a week. I can’t be in love with him. I don’t even know him.” 

“I never said you were  **in** love with him but you’re sure as shit on the way to it. You talk about him like...I don’t know. Like he hung the stars in the sky or something. And sure, you don’t know him fully but what you do know makes you want to know even more. You like being around him more than you like being around me.” 

“That’s not true. I like being around both you guys in different ways.” She told her truthfully. 

“Fair enough but seriously Erin, the difference between this and your crush on him is that now everything you like about him isn’t based around an image you built in your head. You just like  _ him _ . And he likes you and now you’re getting anxious because everything’s up in the air. Just talk to him. After the test.” 

Erin nodded, more grateful for Ravenclaws and their wisdom than she ever had been in that moment. 

“This is why you’re my best friend.” She told her and Marissa smiled. 

“I know. “ 

“Okay, so tell me about Blaise. You have my undivided attention, I promise.” She swore and Marissa lit up. 

“Perfect because during labs yesterday, he talked to me about something unrelated to the Amortentia we’re supposed to make next week and Erin. Like, nothing to do with our assignments, he was just talking to me. And I swear on heaven and earth, he even smiled at something stupid I said!” 

◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►

Erin was anxious. More than usual.

Snape’s Dark Arts test had been brutal but it was over and now Erin had to deal with the most uneasy part of her day. Somehow figuring out where she stood with the possible love of her life. Note how she referred to him as the possible love of her life. Because she was not in love with him and Marissa wasn’t right about everything. 

(Which was unlikely because she usually was.) 

Erin was standing near the library, leaning against one of the pillars as she readied for the POSSIBLE love of her life to turn the corner. Once again, key word ; possible. 

And when he did, she could’ve kicked herself for the way her stomach flipped as he turned the corner. Then he smiled and everything around her just felt...better. 

“Hey, you ready?” 

“Do you like me?” 

She didn’t mean for it to come out exactly like that. Usually she can approach things with more grace and elegance than that but Oliver had a way of undoing her. Bringing out a side she rarely showed people and she just needed to know. Like really know. 

“What?” His eyebrows scrunched together as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. He looked so cute, she could kiss him. 

“Sorry, I just. I don’t know where we stand. I’m not sure if we had a date earlier this week and this is so unprofessional as your tutor but I’m just need to hear you sa-” 

Soft lips pressed against her own and warmth encapsulated her, completely silencing her rambling before she could lose control of it. Oliver’s hands, calloused from constant broom use that came with quidditch, moved to cup the side of her face while the other pulled her closer after snaking around her waist. 

  
Erin melted into him. 

All the movies had lied about what a kiss with someone you cared about felt like. There were no fireworks, time didn’t stop. Her heart didn’t burst and she wasn’t filled with some unwavering certainty that Oliver was her one. But it was the most calming and warm thing she had ever experienced. 

It put her mind at more ease than she had felt in years. Kissing Oliver Wood was peaceful, it made sense. Kissing Oliver Wood felt like fall, warm sweaters, gentle breezes and hot chocolate running down your throat. It was a comfort she had never known like this. 

Kissing Oliver Wood felt like...home on its best days. 

And it was over much sooner than she would’ve liked it. 

Oliver rested his forehead against her own. 

“That was a bit rude but I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks now. And by the way love, I like you.” 

Erin released a breathy laugh.

“It’s fine, you’re more than fine. Sweetest interruption I’ve ever had. ” 

He pulled away, leaning against the same pillar she once was as he looked down on her with enough affection to make her heart swell. Gingerly, he moved to place some freed strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ears. 

“So I guess that answers the question huh?” She asked, smiling so much she could feel a slightly painful ache in her cheeks. 

“I hope so, I thought I was obvious. Next time, I’ll just spell it out for you.” He joked. 

“Please, please do.” She told him, moving to grasp him by his robe 

This time, it was Erin to bridge the gap between them.

“Tell me it again.” She whispered between his lips before kissing him again.

“What?” 

“That you like me, I just like the way it sounds.” 

She closed the distance as Oliver smiled against her lips. 

“I like you love.” He mumbled into her. 

“Mmmhmm, again.” She whispered before kissing him softly. 

“I like you.” 

Another kiss. 

“Again” 

“I like you.” 

Another kiss. 

“Again” 

“You’re supposed to-” she kissed him - “keep me focused on school-” another kiss, “-you know that?”

Erin laughed, smiling lazily. “ And I will. Just say it one more time for me.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever but I'm still a freshman college and I'm adjusting to everything so thank for your patience. This is not canon compliant by the way, not entirely sure where this will end up but I'm hopeful. I'm excited to get hints of the upcoming war with Voldy soon just from a new perspective. I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was a nice little escape from the real world so I appreciate it. More to come. 
> 
> Love,   
> Jay

**Author's Note:**

> part two perhaps?


End file.
